Playing Games
by MadelineMoon
Summary: The Marauders stay up late, with several bottles of firewhiskey.  This is the start of something new for two of our unsuspecting marauders.  Yaoi.  Beloved Lupin and Black.  Enjoy reading, and review if you care to.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy x

XxX

The Game

"Moony, your turn" spoke a playful tone, belonging to none other than Sirius Black. James caught the sinister smile stretching on his friend's lips and could not help but feel sorry for the werewolf.

A lot of blushing followed as the blonde considered what he'd been told to do. No, no, he couldn't...not even with firewhiskey in him. "That's-that's just silly..." he managed to mutter.

"Well then if it's just silly then it will be a doddle won't it?" said Sirius, smiling at his response, however the boy cast a worried look, "just do it already". The three surrounding marauders leaned in as they watched Remus crawl over to his bed, pick up his pillow and, resenting every moment, smothered it with loud sloppy kisses, groaning into the material. Padfoot and Prongs were in tears on the floor, and Peter was cringing a little.

When he'd stopped, the blonde re-emerged looking very dishevelled. "Not so bad was it now?!" laughed Sirius as he passed the boy another shot of firewhiskey. Remus loosened his tie and took the drink. "Okay, your go already Pads" he said, giving him a look that said _'you're in for it'._

"What do you think Moony?" asked James, smirking.

The werewolf caught his friends eyes "Hmm, lick Peter's...", Remus paused, letting the colour drain from his friends face, "...feet"

Sirius looked disgusted but relieved, and shrugged this off as he grabbed hold of Wormtail. "Come here mate" he said, pulling at the boys socks. Peter looked terrified as the boy licked his right foot. "There", Sirius looked up at Remus, smiling and said in a voice just loud enough for the blonde to hear, "I'm not afraid to lick body parts Moony, I hope your not..."

Remus blushed furiously, terrified of his next dare.

"Right, Wormtail!" spoke James suddenly, who had already drank plenty of firewhiskey before the game had started, "I dare you to...be put under a love spell"

Peter shook his head, "What? No!"

Sirius looked completely taken by the idea. "Yes! By Moony! Great one mate" he spoke to James.

Remus piped up, "This isn't my dare! I don't want bloody Wormtail swooning over me! That's not fair...I'm not casting the spell"

"Oh come on" smiled Sirius, staring at his friend with dangerous brown eyes, knowing that the boy could not say no to him.

"No"

"Do it Moony" spoke James.

Remus scowled, "Fine, under one condition, you've all got to do it too"

"What", said Prongs, smelling his drink, "put Wormy under the love spell?"

"No, be put under it" Sirius interjected.

"Short term" said Remus.

"Or I'll hex you" said Sirius.

All four marauders looked at each other and exchanged handshakes, before each downing a double shot, fresh from a newly opened bottle of whiskey. However, the serious mood which had taken them all quickly slipped away as they gave way to laughter.

The rules were simple, they would take it in turns to stand, eyes closed in the circle, the spell would be cast as the person rotated on the spot. Whoever they laid eyes on first they would instantly fall for. "Right, let's call it Love-Roulette. Christ I'm clever" smirked Sirius.

"Only keep the person under the spell for, 30 seconds" added Remus, looking very concerned.

"2 minutes!" James laughed.

"Right, Wormtail first" said Padfoot, pushing the shortest boy into the middle, who stood with eyes closed, and began to rotate on the spot, tripping occasionally on his own feet.

James cast the spell surprisingly well considering how drunk he'd gotten...

Soon, a pair of dark beaded eyes peeled open, and fell on Sirius as Peter came to an abrupt hault. The boy was breathing heavily as he sank to his knees and took both of the brunette's hands, and began professing his love to him, in a shy timid voice. "...you are the only one I could ever love, I-I've never seen such beauty with these eyes...This can't be right, I like girls..."

James couldn't breathe through his laughing fit, Remus couldn't suppress his chuckles, and Sirius looked horrified. Peter seemed hurt by the boy's expression, "Please I know I'm not good looking, but would you, go out with me? I know this is sudden and that we're friends...oh bloody hell, what's wrong with me? I'm not gay!"

When James had finally come around he'd managed to lift the spell. Peter snapped out of his trance and jumped back from Sirius looking disturbed. Even Sirius had managed to shrug off his friend's antics.

Next, James stood, letting himself be put under the spell by Peter. The moment he opened his eyes, he was staring at Remus, who suddenly looked terribly handsome.

"Wow, Remus, have you, done something with your hair?" he asked, sliding down next to the boy, never breaking his gaze. Peter was laughing loudly, and Remus managed to stop blushing long enough to play along. "Thanks for noticing James, are you alright?"

The boy graced Remus with a very seductive smile, which had probably been used on Lily Evans many times. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just, well don't you think it's getting hot in here?" he said with a wink.

Remus hardly suppressed laughter, but managed to say, in a very flirtatious tone, "Say it is pretty hot in here...why don't you, take off your shirt?"

Peter and Remus laughed at James's eager smile, not quite believing his luck as he tugged off his shirt, revealing a very toned torso. Sirius glared at James.

"Can I...help you out of yours?" pleaded James, moving towards the blonde. Remus gulped uneasily, but laughed it off, "No I'd rather keep mine on"

"But, I bet you'd look even better without it on..." said the brunette, fire behind his eyes.

"Okay Wormtail lift the spell" spoke Sirius suddenly, agitation in his tone. But he managed to smile when James sat dumbfounded next to Remus, shirtless, still in his advancing position. All four were laughing as Peter poured more whiskey.

"Right, get in there Moony, your turn" spoke James, buttoning his shirt back up.

The boy sighed nervously as he stood and began to spin on the spot, hoping to God that he didn't land on Sirius.

Too late to pray. He was staring down at the handsome boy, and suddenly his fear was replaced with fire. He did not sit, rather extended a hand to the boy, who took it. Sirius had never noticed how much taller Remus was when he let himself be. Remus gave a wicked smile, one that the brunette had never witnessed before, and whispered in a low tone, "I'm not afraid of licking body parts either".

The blonde's eyes bore down into the boy, amber orbs strikingly serious. Speechless, Sirius let himself be led to Remus' bed where the curtains were shut tight.

James and Peter stared at each other in confusion. "Maybe you should break the spell" said Peter.

James looked at his friend, "I didn't cast it, Sirius did".

The two friends exchanged glances for a moment, then decided to drink more shots and turn a blind eye to their friend's activities, whatever they were.

"They might just be talking" suggested Peter after a few moments.

"I seriously doubt that Wormtail" James said, fairly amused by the idea, and pulled out a pack of cards for the wait.

Meanwhile, Sirius let himself be sat on the bed as Remus crawled towards him, sitting cross-legged before him.

"You know", spoke the blonde, "I've always wanted to get you into my bed..." almost musing to himself as he studied the boy before him.

Sirius found himself blushing under the intense eyes of the werewolf. He'd almost found words when suddenly the taller boy pounced on him, pinning him onto the bed. Grinning down at the brunette, Remus let his hand slip beneath the boy's shirt, tracing patterns across his chest. Then the hand emerged again and fell down to the shorter boy's thigh.

Sirius swallowed his guilt as his pulse raised and could only just convince himself that it was not right that his friend should do this to him against his will...however much he seemed to be enjoying it.

Sirius reached between them, his hand brushing Remus, to pull out his wand. The taller boy smirked and leaned down into the boy below. The spell broke.

Remus was suddenly fully aware that he'd just seduced his best friend into his bed, that Sirius had let him...that they were pressed so closely together now in the dim. He stared down at his guilty friend in alarm. "I-I'm so sorry!" he said in a hushed voice. Pulling himself off of the boy and sitting up.

Sirius tried to laugh it off, but it didn't quite sound genuine, "No, don't worry about it. You were under a spell remember?"

"Right, erm, yes. Bloody hell. I didn't expect it to be so..."

Suddenly the curtains were pulled open, revealing Peter and James, who seemed to be bracing themselves for nudity. "Oh", said James in surprise, "are you two done? Can we get on with it please? I though you were busy sharing saliva or something worse..." James and Peter laughed loudly at the two, returning to their seats as Sirius and Remus joined them. "Oh piss off" snapped Sirius.

"Right then, your go Sirius...actually, is there any point? It's my dare next. Hit me with whatever you've got...whiskey would be good" he chuckled.

Sirius looked put out, and dared James to throw himself out of the window. "Now now, Pads. Give me a good dare, if you please, no hard feelings yeah?"

Peter, not brilliant at holding his drink, piped up with mad eyes "Kiss Moony!"

James rolled on the floor at the mere suggestion, and hooked a playful arm around Remus' neck, "what do you say Moony? Give us a kiss?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "I say you're pissed mate"

They all laughed. James suddenly launched himself at Remus, making the boy try desperatly hard to throw him off, to no avail. The werewolf was choking as the other boy managed to break his lips apart and force his tongue inside. After a few moments James pulled away. Remus made gagging noises as Peter giggled furiously. James lifted his arms in a kind of victory pose, and cast Sirius a look who seemed to be scowling. "What?!"

The night drew to an end. Cards and bottles were scattered about. Peter had been the first to fall asleep. They kept the candles lit for a while longer, and James ranted about Lily Evans to no one in particular, lying back on his bed. Finally he fell into slumber.

Remus was tugging at his tie and socks, and looking anywhere but at the bed next to his, where Sirius was removing a shoe.

"You were quite convincing you know" spoke Sirius out of the blue. Remus turned to his friend, "What do you mean?" he asked, though he knew exactly what the brunette meant. The boy sighed and dared not to look at Remus. "I mean that love spell..."

"Oh" said Remus, sitting down at the edge of his bed. "I guess they work better than expected" he added.

"Yeah" agreed Sirius.

"It feels weird, even now" said the blonde without much thought.

Sirius had already turned to him however. "It does?"

Remus decided that he wouldn't be saying this without firewhiskey, and was wishing more than anything that he could shut himself up. "Yeah"

"It wouldn't be right though, would it, taking advantage of someone under a spell? Because no matter how convincing they seem, that doesn't mean that they feel that way at all" It seemed as though it wasn't a coincidence that Sirius had mentioned this.

"Well, it depends. If you can prove to them that they have feelings for you then the spell might just give the person the push they need to take action"

"I guess so. But, I mean, how do you make someone realise they have feelings for you, assuming they like you at all?"

Remus hesitated for a moment, before deciding to sit by his friend, "Well, I guess, you'd sit them down, look into their eyes, and tell them how you feel, firstly"

Sirius stared up into amber eyes, "What if you can't tell them how you feel?"

Remus gave the brunette a reassuring smile, "Show them how you feel"

The handsome boy before him seemed lost…he was always so unpredictable. For a fleeting moment Remus was secretly hoping that his best friend was about to kiss him. The feeling was forced to the pit of his stomach as his friend spoke again.

"I'm beginning to sound like a right soppy git" he said in a sombre tone, and the blonde decided not to smile., rather stood again and made his way to his own bed. "Goodnight Padfoot"

XxX

I will shortly update, thanks for reading so far. Review if you care to.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Warning, yaoi.

XxX

Saturday mornings were spent differently by all four marauders; Remus was the first to wake, closely followed by James who attended early morning Quidditch practise, not so soon after, Sirius would follow suit, and lastly the shortest of them all, Peter, would rise from bed still warm with sleep.

Of course Sirius had never understood why Remus awoke at such an ungodly hour, and he would have stuck around to protest to the werewolf had he the time or, more importantly if his tongue hadn't knotted itself terribly at the mere thought of talking to the boy. No, Sirius did not stick around to talk that morning in the common room, because he could not rid himself of a horrible unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Remus had noticed his friend's brisk departure on that particular morning. However, fighting the rising instinct to run after the boy, he returned to his book.

After a rather displeasing breakfast- for reasons of which Remus could not understand- the four marauders decided on trip to Hogsmeade.

The late November chill had settled all about the village, and snow topped every inch of pavement. Remus, who had never been a fan of the cold, felt particularly miserable following his friends through the busy streets, despite the evident festive spirit the shops and pubs had adopted. However, all three surrounding marauders seemed to be in fairly high spirits as they entered the Hog's Head and bought in a round of butterbeers.

"Moony dear, you alright?" asked Prongs, discarding the cap of his butterbeer to the table top. The blonde raised his head to mutter a "Yes thanks" not really in the mood to play along with James' mothering facade today.

"The cold is getting to him", James prodded the shortest boy at his side, "we'll have to knit you some mittens" he said, in the most patronising tone he could muster, addressing Remus once more. Peter seems quite amused by this, but Sirius was casting his friend a worried glance.

"Petuli Platter" spoke Sirius, as if this name alone was a statement.

"Eh?" Peter said, giving the dark-haired boy a quizzical look, who countered this with a charming smile. "Short girl, 5th year, Ravenclaw. We went out months ago. Well anyway she caught me with a dear friend of hers, which I had every bloody right to be charming the pants off- which happened to be pumpkin coloured actually..."

"Get to the point Pads" spoke James with a sly smile.

After a pause the boy continued, "As I was saying, she only pissing hexed me. I need your help with this one because obviously I need to kindly repay her gesture"

"No can do" said James, taking a swig from his bottle.

Remus had been paying little or no attention to his friends. Instead he'd been playing out last night's events in his head as he'd been doing all morning, reliving the moments when he'd made the infamous Sirius Black vulnerable to his touch. He only hoped he hadn't given anything away.

_"You know", spoke the blonde, "I've always wanted to get you into my bed..." almost musing to himself as he studied the boy before him._

"Why not?"

_Sirius found himself blushing under the intense eyes of the werewolf. He'd almost found words when suddenly the taller boy pounced on him, pinning him onto the bed. Grinning down at the brunette, Remus let his hand slip beneath the boys shirt, tracing patterns across his chest. Then the hand emerged again and fell down to the shorter boys thigh._

"She's a friend of Lily's!"

"Jesus Christ Prongs! Are you married now or what?"

"Not yet" James finished with an unwavering grin.

Peter who had kept quiet the whole time noticed the distance in the werewolf's eyes, and spoke suddenly across the table, "Cheer up Moony"

All eyes turned to the blonde lycanthrope, who was immediately thrown out of his trance-like state. Deciding to overlook Peter's words, the boy suggested they bought some pasties to bring back with them.

As they'd left Percy's Pasties, nothing seemed more inviting than the warm confines of the common room, however James' attention was caught by that of his object of desire, and he immediately turned in the opposite direction of the castle, followed closely by Peter.

Remus figured that he and Sirius should have perhaps followed...

"Did you want to go back to the castle? You look cold" came the soothing voice of the handsome boy.

"Hmm, might be standing here for a while, they have to conduct the wedding ceremony yet..." supplied Remus, who was now digging his gloveless hands deep into the material of his jacket. Sirius offered a smile and the werewolf thought that perhaps he was the only one who hadn't forgotten about the previous night. "I'll give you a game of cards" offered the darker boy, who- Remus had noticed- much preferred playing muggle poker to exploding snap. And with that they headed back to the castle, armed with many hot pumpkin pasties.

When they'd made it back they settled for playing poker on the floor by the fire. The afternoon was wearing on, the clouded sky threatening to darken. The common room was quite empty, and Remus was not sure if he found this comforting or not.

Sirius, who had just finished his second pasty, was not having much luck. Remus was terribly good at poker as he was many things, and after a few more hands, the dark-haired boy gave an audible sigh and frowned. "What's up Padfoot?"

Sirius only just managed to make eye contact with his friend, "I'm losing, it would seem"

Remus put down his only pasty which he'd been very slowly working his way through, to say "We can stop if you like"

Sirius seemed to consider this for a long while. Though in all honesty, he knew he didn't stand a chance of winning in the first place. "Let's call it a day then"

That night Remus was well and truly restless. He didn't stop tossing under the thick covers. He had slept not long ago by the fireplace; book in hand, when all of the other marauders had opted to stay up late. He'd dreamt at first of a white vast expanse of land, and an ever falling shower of snow. Then the snow had melted into the darkness of a room. The moonlight revealed to him a very naked and hard Sirius Black, pleading to him from the confines of the bed where he was in bondage.

The last image had him groping at the armchair until the very hand of Sirius awoke him. A very flustered and aroused werewolf had bid goodnight to his friends and rushed upstairs without a second thought.

Even then as he lay there he could feel the heat rising within him. Off with the covers. Hopefully the cold of the room would be enough to sooth him. Soon there were footsteps on stairs, and a body entered the room. Eyes were cast in Remus' direction. Whichever of the marauders it was they were soon by his bedside, sitting on the coverless bed beside him. "Are you ok Moony?" spoke a soft voice, which he recognised to belong to Sirius. He nodded in the dim light, sweating uncontrollably, wishing more than anything to pull the discarded covers over his obvious arousal.

"Look, is this about last night?"

Remus tried to steady his breathing as he answered "Why would it be?"

Sirius sighed, "You've been really distant all day, and I'll eat my hat if it hasn't got something to do with last night...we were all really pissed"

"I know, we probably shouldn't have played that, I don't even know what it was, but I wasn't overly fond of being put under a love spell. You should be thankful; you didn't have to make a fool of yourself"

"Yeah...I mean, I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time, wait, I can't see a thing _lumos_"

"NO!"

Remus realised he must have been completely beetroot from head to toe. He looked close to tears, and had a very visible hard on. Sirius was blushing perhaps just as much as his friend who seemed frozen on the spot. The werewolf resorted to curling up on his side, facing a far off curtain. Sirius who wanted nothing more than to resolve the situation immediately, put a very sweaty hand on his friend's shoulder.

After a few moments the blonde stretched down to the bottom of the bed to retrieve the covers, and for some unknown reason, Sirius found himself stopping his friend. The lycanthropes vulnerability seemed to draw the dark-haired boy closer. Remus allowed himself to be lain back down by his friend. No words were spoken as the slightly shorter boy hovered above the werewolf, taking in the sight before him. Remus could not look at his friend, until a low moan escaped his lips. He stared up into the clouded grey orbs, realising that it was Sirius' hand wound around his member.

His heart was racing, his mind drowned in a conflict of emotions. Yet he found himself venturing under the material and caressing the werewolf with a growing desire. His pulse quickening at the sound of every gasp and sight of every bead of sweat escaping the boy. The voice telling him that this was so wrong made the whole prospect so much more exciting. No he shouldn't be here jacking off one of his best friends while their fellow friends were blissfully unaware. No he shouldn't be hardening at the sight of Remus writhing beneath him in pleasure. No he shouldn't be enjoying this so much.

The lycanthrope was muttering incoherent things, swearing at his friend under harsh uneven breaths, tensing and moaning into the pillow and he found his release. For a long moment Sirius didn't release him, until Remus managed to open his eyes and stare guiltily at his friend. The dark-haired boy lacked the right words to justify what he'd just done, and merely took the werewolf's hand in his own and placed in on his own hard on. Remus gasped against his will and stared at Sirius for a long time.

The door suddenly flew open and the final two marauders entered the room, laughing about something. James noticed Sirius on Remus' bed in the dim, and wished them both a good night before he and Peter fell soundly asleep. The panicked expressions eased on both faces of the boys as they hesitantly released each other. Sirius returned to his own bed, and needless to say, Remus fell asleep in no time.

XxX

Hope you enjoyed reading, I will update as soon as I can.

Yes, the M rating starts now...


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is written in italics as, not to confuse anyone, it is written from the view of a very sweet-toothed werewolf.

Please, do enjoy.

XxX

_The strange thing about my life is that it is completely full of surprises. The inconvenience of this of course lies within the fact that I am not a spontaneous person and do not take lightly to them. For this I have a perfectly good reason; they've all threatened possible exposure of me, and they've all put me in a vulnerable position._

_The first surprise came to me at a young age. Lycanthropy. So, by my first example you may now be able to see how my secret could be exposed, and how this condition has left me terribly vulnerable. The second surprise was being admitted to Hogwarts. Though I'd never dreamed that I'd be able to receive the education I'd always desired, my parents became even more so distanced from me (if this was possible) and had doubts about sending their lycanthrope son to such a school. Of course attending meant that students were vulnerable to me and vice versa. Not only this but I risked my secret being revealed._

_However, I persuaded not only my parents but myself that this was my one true chance of leading a normal lifestyle. And now, in my fifth year at Hogwarts, I'm faced with yet another surprise: Sirius Black. _

_I'm lying here now in utter awe. The curtains around my bed are drawn, and the other marauders have just slipped into bed themselves. I pour a silent breath into the darkness, trying to slow my pulse. I can't quite believe the dizzy, mind-numbing pleasure my best friend just granted me. I could fall asleep in this bliss. My whole being is motionless and without the tense swelling the day usually grants me. My body is urging me to sleep while I can, but still there is a need to figure out what just happened. Usually this need, which often inflicts itself upon me, would win me over, however, my mind is refusing to comply._

_Oh Merlin, I'm tired._

XxX

_Sunday, the day of rest. Usually this does not apply to me, however today I have slept in longer than James, Peter _and_ Sirius. I'm quite enjoying this though. The other marauders are wrestling with clothes and towels. Peter who for once has stolen the shower first, is fully dressed and drying his hair. James is currently dressing, and that means..._

_Sirius emerges from the bathroom, towel hanging low around his hips. His bare chest still specked with droplets of water, and his black mane dripping, he makes his away towards the bed beside mine. I feel hot in the face as I sit up, trying not to draw too much attention to myself. _

_"Hey Moony", Prongs piped up, "that transfiguration essay is due in tomorrow..."_

_Okay, he's not getting my help. He should have finished it by now. Keep talking, stop staring at Sirius._

_"So it is. Seen as you mentioned it, I'm guessing you're going to tell me next that you finished your essay ages ago, because I know you wouldn't leave anything this last minute" My face lightens as I push back the covers._

_"Please Moony" he's resorted to begging. He puts on that stupid wide-eyed look of innocence and is at my feet as I start towards the bathroom. He catches hold of my leg. I try walking, pulling his weight with me, surprised by my own strength._

_"Arghhhh, plan B! Get him!" Those are the last words I hear from James as I fall to the floor. James, Peter and a half dressed Sirius tickle me pulling the wand from my grip. I resort to lashing out as a fit of giggles racks my body. They're all grinning down demonically at me and I manage to throw Peter off. James goes for the legs. Sirius rounds on my sides. I'm laughing like a madman, but I feel the heat rising in me as the handsome boy above me is suddenly a lot closer than I'd thought. I want the tickling to stop. I haven't forgotten about last night, and there are so many things that need answering._

_James is still wrestling with my legs, shouting loudly about resistance being futile. Sirius however has stopped moving above me. His hands are simply there, and I can almost forget for a moment that James is still assaulting me. His smile has faded, and I see a glint of regret in the darker boy's eyes. _

_James has stopped wrestling my legs and has joined the happy party further up the carpet. Sigh. I let my eyes close and try hard to imagine that I'm elsewhere. Really I should regret last night too. I should be glad that Sirius is willing to forget the whole thing and play along like nothing has happened. _

_"I think we killed him" says James above me. I feel a finger prod my nose, which I'm particularly conscious about, but try not to move. I feel the same finger prod my face once more. Then slender fingers belonging I suspect to Sirius, brush against me, inspecting my face as if I were a corpse._

_"We'll have to examine the damage" James concluded, lifting an arm and letting it drop. The slender hand I notice has not left me yet. It lingers on the skin, finding a scar over my left cheek and I can't help but wince as it touches it. The owner of the hand withdraws._

_"He's still alive? Brilliant, he can help me with my transfiguration essay"_

XxX

_I've tried to act normal around him all day, act like I should. After the regret I saw in his eyes today, I'm not going to make any presumptions about where this might lead. No doubt about it, what started last night ended last night, however good it felt. The truth is that Sirius got caught up in the moment, or perhaps thought he was trying to comfort me. But despite my efforts Padfoot has been flat out ignoring me all day. By dinnertime I was well and truly pissed off by this minor detail. I couldn't bear to see the passive look on his face, and felt that my presence wasn't much desired by him, nor desired any great extent by my other friends._

_In my rage I skipped dinner and headed to the library._

_I'm not nearly as absorbed in this book as I'd wished to be. In fact I'm in a rather bad mood. Excluding the obvious reasons, my eyes are tired and my stomach is protesting at the lack of food. My defiance won't last long I know, but for now I feel I'm safer here. _

_My eyes aren't at all focused on the words before me, I'm closing the book without a second thought and standing from my chair, stretching as much as the confined space will allow. Suddenly I am very aware of a presence close to me. My arms drop slowly. A hot breath grazes my neck. I turn around and almost immediately he has me stuck to the table. Sirius._

_The anger in the pit of my stomach subsides completely, and all I can focus on is the body positioned above mine. The air around me thins. The boy before me seems dazed and uncertain. As he finds my eyes I see something I've never witnessed in Sirius Black before: desperation. _

_His sudden advance seems well rehearsed, but already he's put a small distance between us as if he's suddenly regretting this. I stare up at him, breathing in the tension between us. I feel that neither one of us is certain what we want and what we perceive as wrong. Would it be so perverted if we kissed? I can't possibly be sure of what to do. I'm completely stunned at how vulnerable our friendship seems to be right now. _

_But, you came to find me. You did seek me out. You started this. Is this what you want? _

_I lean into him, cupping his face gingerly and pressing my lips to his. He let's out an involuntary shiver. I linger at his lips, letting him decide. My heart is beating faster than I'd have liked it to. Sirius positions his hands over me and begins to roam across the fabric as his lips finally meet mine again. The sudden exchange of heat encourages me to prompt him even more so. I slip my tongue between his lips and suddenly things begin to speed up. I lie across the library desk like a trapped animal. Padfoot is quick to untuck my shirt and undo buttons as he pleases, dipping under the material and letting his fingers spread wide on my skin. There's nothing I can do whilst he tugs at my robes, pulling away my tie to expose my neck. He's licking and nipping at the sensitive skin right over my windpipe, hands now crushing mine into the desk, restraining me from moving. I feel terribly vulnerable beneath him, like he could take my life right now if he truly wanted to. I let him have is way with me though, because this only means I can repay the favour._

_Footsteps are heard close by. Sirius quickly extinguishes the lamp next to my head and helps me to my feet. I gather my tie and shrug my cloak back on. We quietly escape the library. I replace my tie once we're a safe distance away. We don't speak a word and I'm soon grateful that Sirius has led me to the main hall where dinner is still being served. I didn't quite realise how hungry I was..._

_We join the Gryffindor table in silence, an unspoken promise between us that things were going to become a lot more exciting. _

XxX

Sorry that didn't contain much. I'm trying to pace myself...

Hope you enjoyed reading. Review if you care to!

I will be updating soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Seen as I have a little extra time on my hands...

Woohoo.

XxX

Divinations, in the eyes of James Potter, was possibly the most bizarre subject he'd ever encountered. He studied the crystal ball before him. "...and within the mist of the ball, your inner eye should be able to glance into the future..." spoke the dreary voice of their divinations teacher.

He squinted and concentrated momentarily on the swirling white mist. _Nope._

"James you utter prat. What are you doing?" piped up Sirius, who was sprawled out on a seat, a hint of a amusement in his voice.

James did not stare up at his friend, but instead continued to squint at the ball, scrunching his nose, "I'm using my inner eye Padfoot."

Remus sighed quietly and pretended to make notes on the parchment before him, wishing more than anything to be back at the dormitory with Sirius, and be making the most of a silencing charm. He was indulging in the fantasy just momentarily, when James so rudely interrupted.

"Hey! I just saw...wait no, they can't be right" James was rambling, earning him a stern look from the teacher. Sirius had leaned forwards now, staring into the ball as if he expected to see something too. "What? What was it?" he demanded, as soon as the teacher was out of ear shot. Remus quirked an eyebrow, sure that James hadn't seen anything, but listening intently all the same.

"I don't know. I think I saw...nah it probably wasn't anything. Hey, lunch next!"

Sirius frowned and stared intently at the crystal ball. James and Peter had already risen from their seats and were packing away their books, parchment and quills before following the rest of the class through the trap door. Sirius and Remus walked slower than the others, enjoying a comfortable silence as they made their way slowly to lunch.

"Fancy James having an inner eye" Remus finally piped up, smiling at the dark-haired boy beside him. "Oh that's bullshit. The boy has trouble seeing as it is. I worry about him; I think he's taken one to many blows to the head on the Quidditch pitch."

"Sirius?" Remus suddenly started, running an uneasy hand through his hair. This caught the attention of the boy beside him, who considered the werewolves change in tone. "Yes Moony?"

Remus paused in the now deserted corridor and looked towards his friend, "Why...why the sudden, change of heart?"

The dark-haired boy instantly let a smile break out on his face, "Having second thoughts?" though his voice sounded a little hurt. Remus studied the boy's face, searching for something, "Not one. I just thought that you might be."

Sirius turned on the werewolf, "Why would I be having second thoughts?"

A nervous laugh racked through the blonde's throat, "Well, because you're such a heart breaker, and I'm, well I guess I'm an unlikely candidate for your affections."

Sirius scowled, tugging hard on the robes of the other boy, pulling him into the safety of an empty classroom, before crashing his lips into the blonde's. He latched onto the collar of the blushing boy and pulled him as close as possible. Not until the werewolf took control did he savour the kiss. He groaned into the sweet harsh tongue, wriggling under the rough roaming hands. When he finally managed to tear away the taller boy stared down at him with a look of frustration for breaking the kiss.

"Well you are. Let's go to lunch."

The dark-haired boy managed to free himself from the lycanthrope's grip and make it to the door, before the blonde followed him. They made their way to the Great Hall without another word.

XxX

"Did you actually see anything?" asked Peter, as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. "Yes! I did. Well it was a bit blurry, but I'm sure I saw...well I think I saw a book" James supplied, chewing thoughtfully on a potato.

"What book was it?" Peter asked, picking at the food before him. The brunette shook his head like he didn't quite believe himself, "_Hogwarts: a History_. Seems weird though, I mean I thought I'd see something a bit more interesting. All I saw was this book; it was lying on the floor, opened a bit, like someone had dropped it. I guess we'll have to look out for it. Don't tell Moony and Pads though, they don't believe me."

The shorted boy nodded.

Soon they were joined by their fellow marauders, both silent. James and Peter however decided to ignore this, enjoying the feast before them.

XxX

That evening all of the marauders sat by the fire in the common room. Remus sat in his usual armchair, eyes fixed on a book. Peter and James were both swapping homework, their quills scratching away at the parchment before them, every so often exchanging answers. Sirius sat not far from the group by the window, eyes cast into the distance.

The blonde werewolf raised his gaze from the small text in his lap, letting the words sink in as he stretched lazily in his chair. He scanned the room momentarily to find a pair of entrancing eyes staring back at him. Framing those eyes were a set of sharp, handsome features belonging to none other than Sirius Black. The boy made a gesture towards the staircase, unnoticed to all others except him. Remus could feel his heart racing as the handsome boy passed him to the set of stairs.

After a few moments he slipped unnoticed after the boy towards the dormitory, finding the slender figure perched upon his bed. He drew the curtains around Sirius's bed, then joined the boy on his own and pulled the curtains closed. He groped in the darkness, hearing scuffling sounds here and there. To his frustration he could not find the boy, though he could hear him. As his hands finally collided with hot skin, he held a firm grip on the slim waist so as not to lose it again. A gasp sounded beneath him at the sudden strength encasing the shorter boy. Remus growled deep in his throat, feeling a ripple of pleasure and anticipation shoot through him. Through a small break in the curtain, a slither of light highlighted the lips of the boy, and the werewolf leant down to capture them, restraint evident. Sirius melted under the touch, his hands darting up to the blonde, feeling the tense muscles flex beneath the skin.

Remus eased his grip on the boy as his hands snaked up onto his chest, undoing the buttons on their journey downwards. As a vast expanse of milky skin was revealed, the blonde took no time to trace delicate patterns with his tongue. Soon he was nipping gently, and wishing more than anything to sink his teeth into the boy, and feel the precious life beneath his kiss.

The handsome boy could only lie in a rigid state as a pleasure built in him which he could not control. Remus could do little to sooth the overwhelming urge to inflict pain upon the boy. He wanted nothing more than to see that beautiful face twist in terror, but beg for more. His hands were groping the boy of their own accord, one slipping as low as his abdomen, the other restraining itself from scratching into the surface of the skin. _Behave._

He leaned back, letting a hand slip over the boy's hard member, watching hungrily as the boy bit down hard on his lip. Letting a devilish grin break out across his face he suddenly captured the boy's mouth with his own once more, concentrating his energy into the kiss as his hands worked at the hard limb through the material. Sirius tried hard to reply with enthusiasm, though his concentration was soon lost to pleasure, his body chanting a silent plea for release.

Soon on the edge, Sirius was moaning into the taller boy, feeling his body tense under the pressure, until it suddenly came to an abrupt halt. The hand removed itself, and the boy stared up at the werewolf in protest. Remus did not let the smile leave him. He'd pinned the other boy's arms high above his head with a strength that could not be matched, one hand holding the wrists in place. The other hand moved towards his own crotch, tugging at the zipper, and revealing a very hard length. He pulled himself onto the boy, knees close to his neck and stared down into the fear-filled eyes. "Say please" spoke the werewolf. Sirius felt weak under the body, and feared the feral look in his friend's eyes. His mind screamed no, but his hard member protested as his eyes took in the sight of the other boy. He looked up at the werewolf, and licked his lips, a wicked smile breaking out on his face. "Please"

Remus smiled; satisfied at the power he had gained. As the tongue darted out to moisten those lips, he felt his free hand secure around himself, not being able to resist any longer. Sirius took in the sight and pouted a little at his friend. He strained his neck upwards; tongue stretched out, and managed to catch the tip with the moist heat of the muscle.

Positioning himself over the dark-haired boy, Remus allowed himself to be swallowed whole into the mouth, closing his eyes and letting out a satisfied moan. He took in the scene, savouring the sight of the noble and handsome Sirius Black latched around his cock.

After a few shallow thrusts the boy allowed him to plunge deeper into his throat. Vaguely recalling anything but the pleasure and the sharp sounds emitting from his own throat, Remus came deep into the boy. Shaking a little on top of him, he pulled out and watched the boy swallow. Feeling weak from release, the werewolf lowered himself onto the boy, but did not lessen his restraints on the figure.

Sirius struggled beneath the blonde. Suddenly his lips were captured once more, sharing the taste of the release with enthusiasm. He was gasping when a hand encased his member once more and continued what it had started. Soon the dark-haired boy was thrashing beneath the grip of the lycanthrope, relying on his friend's movements to see him to the end.

He felt a wave of release wash through him as he lay limp on the bed. The blonde soon collapsed beside him, a possessive arm latching around his waist. "Hmmm, that was good" commented the werewolf, smiling into the pillow. Sirius couldn't agree more.

XxX

Hope you're enjoying...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again dearest friends. I hope you're all in good health and good fortune (if not then I hope my late-night story-writing can distract you from the bitter fate of our mortality! Yes that's right, smiles all around).

XxX

Morning arrived and the space beside Remus was empty. Scowling, but understanding all the same, he forced his heavy limbs into action and made his way to the bathroom. The halls were cold and unwelcoming as he made his way to breakfast. The Great Hall was nearly bare. Few sat at the house tables and not even the staff table had been filled. Wrapping his robes securely around himself he sat at the table and pulled out a book. The winter had always taken its toll on Remus.

Sirius Black rounded the corner of the neighbouring house table and joined the werewolf. _Sirius Black, up this early? _Feeling his breath catch at the presence of his fellow marauder, Remus concentrated hard on his breakfast. "Good morning sunshine" offered the dark-haired boy with a smile. The blonde let a smile grace his own lips as he quirked an eyebrow at the boy, "Someone's up early."

Sirius was helping himself to the werewolf's toast trying hard to suppress a yawn, "Yeah I though you could use some company, and you forgot this" he said, holding out a red and yellow striped Gryffindor scarf. Taking the scarf, the lycanthrope caught sight of a small red mark printed on the other boy's neck. _His _mark. Remus felt the heat rising in his cheeks, recalling the making of that mark. _Oh Merlin, what's wrong with me? _

XxX

Five days passed until Sirius and Remus found themselves alone again. Hogwarts had been hit by a snow storm, and the four marauders had taken it upon themselves to start a snowball fight on the grounds. Soon they were joined by many other students. The battle was long and tiresome, and Remus found himself not being able to fight like the others. The full moon was merely four days away. He felt a shiver rack his body as he clutched his sides, trying to shun the cold. His clothes were considerably wet, and he didn't feel himself particularly enjoying the snow. "Come on Moony!" he heard James shout in the distance. Peter was soon at his side, dipping down to the ground to make more ammunition.

"Remus?"

The werewolf turned on his heels, finding himself face to face with Sirius. As soon as Peter had disappeared into the battle scene once more, the dark-haired boy had taken the blonde's arm firmly, leading him back towards the castle. Remus didn't complain.

Soon the two friends were standing in the warmth of the common room, shivering furiously and earning themselves curious looks from the dry occupants inside. Not wasting time, Sirius led his friend up to the dormitory, locking the door behind them. The werewolf stood in the centre of the room, not sure of what to do. "Is the full moon soon?" asked the handsome boy, removing his coat. The lycanthrope nodded slowly.

Sirius moved over to the other boy, hands quick to relieve him of his coat and jumper. The gloves and scarf fell to the floorsoon afterwards as the dark-haired boy considered his friend's shivering form. He dropped to his knees. The werewolf stared down at the boy with hungry eyes. Sirius let a smile grace his lips as he turned his attention to the boy's shoes, working at the laces. "Tease" Remus growled.

A rich laugh left the handsome boy as he removed the boots. "Come on Moony, into bed" he said, standing up to match the height of the boy. The werewolf shivered involuntarily and let himself be led to the four poster bed. He pulled back the covers before tuning to the boy beside him, hands reaching up to tackle theoffending garments. Despite the lycanthropes weakness he managed to remove the jumper with one tug, and then rip away the t-shirt beneath, leaving the fading marks exposed on the lean chest. The skillfull hands returned to their owner, hastily removing the wet shirt. The smile slipped from Sirius' face as the wolf eyed the flesh before him, pulling the body under the covers along side him.

Remus grinned at his achievement, lying back as the handsome boy climbed upon him. "Your jeans are wet, they've got to go" said the boy above him. The werewolf nodded, before adding, "So are yours."

The denim was discarded from both. The heat from Sirius was delicious, and the wolf surrendered himself to the touch with what little restraint he had. Their lips met momentarily, but broke away as the shorter boy crushed his hips into the blonde. Remus replied with enthusiasm, sending hot shivers through the unsuspecting boy.

The door shook terribly. "Why's the door locked?!" came a muffled voice. Sirius froze. Remus licked his lips, eyes locking with those of the boy above him. "Er, hold on", he shouted, his voice deep and sore, "I was just getting changed." With that he removed himself from the other boy's hold and leapt from the bed, pulling the curtains tight around his bed. He collected the clothes from the floor and stuffed them in his trunk, pulling out a fresh warm pair of jeans and a jumper, tugging them on. He finally reached the door and unlocked it. The shortest of the marauders was giving his friend a curious look. "You alright Moony?" he asked, stepping inside. Remus ran a hand through his hair, "Yes, quite alright. I was just a bit cold."

Peter made his way to his own bed, dropping down by the trunk at its end. He rummaged through it and produced a pair of gloves. "Have you seen Sirius? I thought he'd went with you" the shorter boy asked, scanning the room. "No, no! I mean, he came back to the common room with me but then he went again. I just came here to get changed, I'm going down to the common room now" Remus supplied, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

"Oh right, well then. Come on then" said the boy, walking over to the door and holding it expectantly for the werewolf. Remus had no choice but to grab the nearest book from his trunk and follow the other marauder downstairs.

XxX

Remus Lupin was a quiet boy. Anyone who cared to observe him might say that he spoke little in the company of friends, and did not seek any out of the ordinary attention from his peers. Anyone to observe Remus by the name and nature of Severus Snape would tell another that such a boy would be easily manipulated. Anyone by the name and nature of Severus Snape would consider their field notes to be quite accurate.

Severus Snape was an ugly boy. This he'd always known. He despised his odd, skeletal frame and hooked nose. His sharp narrow face defined the Snape frame of mind; something ugly and deep he'd known to be rooted within him since birth. Werewolves were dark, evil beasts. They were to be regarded as dirt if regarded at all. Remus Lupin was anything but dirt. This he'd always known.

XxX

Monday morning came and the whole class had been asked to spilt into pairs for the day's assignment, and a rare opportunity had presented itself to Severus. With little choice left in the room, the fifth year had made his way towards the blonde.

"I'll work with you Remus" Sirius suggested, knowing his lover would not refuse. He sat beside the werewolf, ignoring the huffs of annoyance from James as he joined Peter, the shortest marauder, at a table near the front of the room. Sirius and Remus were safely located near the back of the classroom away from prying eyes.

The Slytherin narrowly missed humiliation as he slipped into a seat nearby the lovers, all the while grimacing in anger and disgust at his own actions. _What was I thinking? That beast is not worth the effort. I'm better off working by myself, he'd only mess it up somehow._ The boy managed to ease a little into his seat as he concentrated on the work before him.

XxX

The class settled into their work, recovering from the initial dread of double potions first thing. Sirius and Remus were quite enjoying their lesson. The comfortable silences were filled with casual touching as the couple exchanged parchment and 'dropped' quills. However Peter and James were not enjoying their lesson quite as much. Their potion was not a success. Peter was still trying to solve the mystery of James' vision when the seeker relieved himself of a sigh and decided to confide in his friend.

"Okay, Pete, shut up" he'd said, dropping his quill to the desk. The other boy was immediately silenced. "It's not that great. In fact it didn't make any sense whatsoever" he said, stopping to stretch in his seat. "I didn't just see the book, I saw _Snivellus_" he continued with a grimace, "he looked like he'd just had a pole shoved up his arse. Actually it was worse than that. He was really pale..."

Peter raised his eyebrows at the other boy's words, continuing to cut the ingredients into perfect segments as he spoke, "Why didn't you just say at the time when you saw it? It probably doesn't mean anything." James did not look at the shorter boy, but concentrated hard on his parchment. "I don't know. It just seemed like it was important. Don't tell anyone though, right? Or I will tie you to the Whomping Willow" he added, a smile playing on his lips.

Meanwhile, Remus was staring at the potion before him and wondering why it was that colour. "I think we've gone wrong somewhere. It's meant to be light green, not blue" the werewolf thought aloud, rolling his sleeves up once more as he stirred the contents of the cauldron. "Relax Moony, we're not far off" spoke the boy beside him, who played idly with a loose thread on the blonde's robes.

Severus knew exactly where the two had gone wrong, but did not care to point it out. He was currently very distracted by the hand that was gliding steadily up the werewolf's thigh. He wished for nothing more than to strike that hand away.

XxX

The full moon was nearing. Remus was under close inspection from Sirius, who had accompanied him everywhere. It was a mere day before the blonde's transformation, and nausea was crawling up through him from the very pit of his stomach. Sirius snaked a protective arm about his lover as they descended up the dark staircase to the dorms. The near empty room provided the peace Remus seeked as the handsome boy led him to bed. The drapes were drawn about them as Sirius undressed him and settled him beneath the covers. "Come here" the blonde whispered, tugging gently at the shorter boy's tie. Their lips brushed as Remus introduced his lover to a slow, gentle kiss, guiding the boy above him.

The werewolf felt a growing pleasure fill him as Sirius introduced their bodies. The offending covers were pulled back for the brunette. As they entwined once more, the covers were drawn over them, encasing them in blissful heat. Sirius let his hands sweep across the scarred expanse of white until they found the boy's aching need.

XxX

Here's hoping this chapter was successful in distracting you!

This scene will continue next chapter, that's a promise.

And so the plot thickens...

Ok, that was lame.

x


	6. Chapter 6

Good day to you, dearest friends.

I hope you're all in good health, and enjoying the winter weather.

My apologies for this late instalment. It won't take this long next time.

Enjoy!

XxX

_Sunday Evening, 8:23pm_

Cold, clinical eyes studied the reflection presented to them. _Ugly_. Severus Snape often made observations of his appearance, and took pride in his untidy black mane. He'd never worn unclean school robes, and harboured an almost obsessive priority over maintaining his routine of wearing matching black socks and simple black boxer shorts.

He slipped from his damp robes and into the calling water. It was not as such the snow storm that had hit Hogwarts that day that rendered him damp, but more so the students. The bath had a great depth to it; it's sloping white walls slipping into a blissful heat. Severus lowered himself into the clear liquid and shivered despite himself. He'd always found solace in bathing, comparing its warmth to what Severus could only assume the embrace of a loved one might provide. When he felt the ache of the day had left him, the dark-haired Slytherin left the water and stalked nude to the heat of his empty chambers. The wonderful thing, Severus found, about sharing a dormitory with fellow Slytherins was that it was rarely occupied by anyone but himself.

The boy settled onto the sheets of his four poster when he had donned some cotton pyjama bottoms, and re-examined the book he had begun only earlier today. The fire crackled brilliantly, illuminating the whole room, and warming the boy's toes considerably. _Hogwarts: A History _was by far not something Severus wished to read, however the circumstances under which he was enduring the text helped the situation greatly. He did not plan to read it all. He'd checked it out earlier today from the library in hope of locating where a particularly rare fungus grew on the grounds. This was his promise to Professor Slughorn, his head of house, in return for lunchtime use of the dungeons.

Despite the early hour, Severus felt his eyes droop from undeniable exhaustion. It wasn't until something caught his eye on the corner of the page that he refocused his eyes. Dark orbs followed the steady, elegant curves of one hand and the defiant scrawl beneath it. He read the ink and creased his brow. _'Stop it' _the elegant hand had declared. _'No'_ the other had retorted. The content of the snippet of text indicated that this had perhaps been part of a longer conversation started pages back. Severus discovered that indeed, the conversation had begun pages back from his place. He redirected his attention and began reading, curious as to who would be stupid enough to write in a libra-_'Remus mate, when are you gonna stop reading this stupid book?'_

The scrawled hand did not receive a written response, and Severus presumed that Lupin had turned on whoever had decided to write in his book. _'You can clean it off when I'm done! Keep your knickers on. Actually, keep them off' _the scrawled hand had replied. Severus rolled his eyes at the person's pathetic attempts to charm the lycanthrope. He scowled inwardly when he saw that Lupin had not told this person where to shove it-_'I don't wear 'knickers' Pads, you know that. Now could you please refrain from bothering me again?' _

Sirius Black. Severus scowled at the scrawled hand, as he could see the boy's dark mane through it, and turned the page. He skimmed forward several pages in the book. _'The dorm is free' _the scrawled hand stated. _'Good observation Sirius.' _Severus could almost imagine the irritated look on the werewolf's face, and see the pathetic face of Black plead silently with his friend. It made him sick. He didn't want to believe that the blonde could give in and let the dog have his way. _'Sirius, I'm warning you. Not in the common room, people will see...'_

The last entry was almost scrawled by Lupin. Severus did not wish to know who had won. He closed the book shut with a snap and decided that rare fungi could wait another day. For now, restless though it would probably be, sleep was calling.

XxX

_Wednesday Evening, 10:05pm_

"Shhh, relax_" _Sirius commanded. He eased the werewolf onto his back and silenced any further protests with a kiss. The blonde beneath him was too tired to argue any longer, and let the tense knot in his stomach unravel as the brunette began to caress him.

So to make sure the lycanthrope did not exert himself, Sirius broke the kiss. Arched over his lover, he began a slow pace with his hand and his eyes lay upon the blonde with a look of affection. It seemed perfect to Sirius that he could reach out and touch that body and know that it all belonged to him. The boy's lips stretched into a genuine smile as he stared up from beneath him; his sandy mane gracing the canvas of the sheets, and hazel orbs full of sincerity and kindness.

Sirius considered the pain and dread that began to surface the blonde's face once more and wished more than anything to relieve him of this. The werewolf growled in protest at the abrupt halt. The brunette didn't take any immediate action, but instead continued to stare down at his friend with more worry. "It's too close to the full moon; I don't want to hurt you." _There simple, I won't do it tonight; he's not got the strength. It's not going to happen; I owe it to him as a friend. _Sirius frowned at his choice, not wanting to spoil the moment but wanting the werewolf to save his stamina. Remus frowned. "Pads...it's days away. I'm not weak, I can handle this Mr Black" he said, giving a weak and affectionate smile. Sirius gave the boy a chaste kiss and moved to lie beside him.

Remus gave an indignant snort and turned to face the other boy. Sirius gave a boyish smile and draped an arm over the blonde's lithe frame. "I can make my own choices" exclaimed the werewolf, his brow knitting and anger flaring. "Moony...I don't mean it like that..." stated the boy, a sadness to his voice. "I know, it's just..."

"It's just what? Remus?" Sirius pushed, trying to mask his concern.

The werewolf sighed and chuckled lightly to himself, feeling that his upset over the situation was stupid. "It's just, when you stopped like that, it made me feel like you just didn't want to do anything with me." A grin spread across the brunette's face, causing the blonde to panic. "Don't be fucking silly Moony", the boy half shouted, the smile wiping from his face, "Don't you know how hard it is not to touch you whenever I'm near you?", his brows drew together in frustration, his eyes dark and intense as he thrust his hips hotly against the boy, his voice now a whisper, "Don't you know how much I want to fuck you?"

At this the blonde swallowed his guilt thickly, smothered by the heat of the brunette. "Then do it" he stated, sounding momentarily like the pain had no affect on him. Sirius seemed torn. Remus tried to steady his breathing as the words came to him, "Fuck me." That was all the assurance Sirius needed.

XxX

Sirius had done everything he could for his friend. He'd been at his bedside during lunchtime, and returned once more to the dorms after dinner to bring a small feast and a fresh set of clothes. He'd dressed the boy and wrapped him tightly in his cloak, kissing his damp forehead and tired eyes. The marauders had accompanied him as always to the Shrieking Shack, talked him through the pain of the transformation and calmed him. When morning came they had dressed him once more and carried him to the hospital wing for rest before retiring to their beds.

After what felt like little more than an hours sleep, James Potter fell out of bed and forced himself under the cold spray of the shower. Peter stretched and yawned in his own bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes, "At least it's Friday."

XxX

I hope you enjoyed...to be continued, very shortly...

x


End file.
